A not so forgotten memory
by ilikeoliverwood
Summary: Katie reminices something that happened in her past...not OWKB though Oliver is mentioned here still- just so u know! one-shotsongfic. Try it please!


Hey everyone! Hehe…this isn't a OWKB thing so just you know. I would never make Oliver the guy here in the song- that'd be just a huge mistake! I was just listening and thought that it would make a nice songfic. Although, I did mention Oliver here in the story for all you people who really just want him here.

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to all of you Roger Davies fans out there. I really didn't know who to put since Oliver is already out of the question, Cedric already died earlier, so there was no one left but Roger. So SOOOOORRY again!

Dc: I don't own this.

**A Memory Not-Long Forgotten**

Looking out of the window, I turn on the radio while sipping my piping hot mug of tea. (a/n: sorry for you caffeine lovers but I personally LOVE peppermint tea!) I'm definitely enjoying the first day of my long-planned vacation with Ange and Alicia. Well right now is more of alone time since the two went out to buy some groceries, but I seriously don't mind it at all.

"And our next song is a favorite here in the station, _Thank You_ by Jamelia." The smooth voice of the deejay says before putting on the track.

Taking another sip, I walk over to the couch and sit down as the music starts.

"_**Thank you**_

_**oh oh no oh yea yea"**_

It's been already over a year and a couple of months since I broke up with Roger Davies. After Hogwarts, I was lucky enough to get signed in with the Puddlemere United team with Oliver Wood, my former team captain. Roger was signed up with the Kenmare Kestrels as a chaser around the same time. Somehow, we were able to get together after a game in the first season, and the next thing I knew we were living in.

"_**The fights, those nights**_

_**I tried to pretend it don't hurt"**_

The first 3 months was something new to me. Everything was absolutely perfect. I mean, both our quidditch careers were getting better with each game as we moved from the reserve team to the main positions. We also moved to a larger flat since both our salaries could already afford it.

I guess I was too stupid to believe that everything always lasts- especially things that are just too perfect.

"_**The way, I prayed**_

_**Someday that you would love me**_

_**Really, completely**_

_**Just how I wanted it to be**_

_**But no, so wrong**_

_**Can't believe I stayed with you so long"**_

I just never saw it coming. I've been in relationships before- majority of which I've already been hurt. I guess a part of me already knew that there was something wrong that was gonna happen after all the fun.

I knew he didn't take it seriously as I did.

"_**You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah"**_

At the mention of the words, I automatically cringe an put my arms around me remembering what had happened.

_**You stole, you broke, you're cold**_

_**You're such a joke to me, yeah"**_

In the pictures of _Quidditch Weekly_ you'd never expect the Kestrel's star chaser to be anything but good, the best, perfect. I can tell you right now, after being with him for over a year, that's not really who he is. He'd be coming into the flat at 2 A.M. telling me he was late because of a victory party when I already knew that his team already lost.

I kept asking him what was wrong, what he was doing, and how he was. I never got an answer at all. After about a month of this, _that's when everything else started happening._

It was after a game, I sat on the couch as usual waiting for him to come. At around 3 A.M. he finally arrived just as I was about to walk back to my room. He smelled as if he just swam in a pool of booze and was holding a bottle of what was probably firewhisky in one of his hands. That was the night that he first hit me. I was so shocked since I never expected anything like this to happen. I just sat there the whole night before I cast a concealment charm to cover up what had happened.

"_**For every last bruise you gave me**_

_**For every time I sat in tears**_

_**For the million ways you hurt me**_

_**I just wanna tell you this**_

_**You broke my world, made me strong**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Messed up my dreams, made me strong**_

_**Thank you"**_

As crazy as it seems, I'd think twice before trading in what happened to me with Roger for something better. If it wasn't for him, I never would have done all the things I did this past year. I wouldn't have had the motivation I had when we beat the Kestrels yesterday 300-150.

"_**My head, near dead**_

_**Just the way you want it**_

_**My soul, stone cold**_

_**Coz I was under you're control "**_

I still feel bad at the way I kept on lying to Ange, Alicia, Fred, George, and especially Oliver. I remember the time when I was late for practice since I was waiting for Roger to apparate first. When I was in the locker room, he was there just about to grab his broom when he suddenly walked over to me. Of course I was surprised and confused since I really didn't know what he was about to do. I recall him pushing some of the hair away from my face before touching slightly my cheeks. It was only then that I remembered that I forgot to cast the concealment charm that morning, so now he could practically see last night's bruise. He asked me what happened and I just said I got into a little accident. Of course he wasn't convinced and kept asking but I just insisted that it was nothing. It's not that I didn't want him to know, it was just…Roger.

"_**So young, so dumb**_

_**Knew just how to make me succumb**_

_**But I un-derstand**_

_**To make yourself feel like a man"**_

I never really figured exactly why he really did hit me. The first time I told anyone was when Ange and Alicia invited me over their place. I just couldn't take it anymore and I told them everything. I was even defending him before and told them that he was didn't know what he was doing and was just hitting me because he was drunk. Of course them being the smarter ones, told me that there was no justified reason for him to do that and he probably just did that to make himself feel superior over someone.

"_**You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah**_

_**You stole, you broke, you're cold**_

_**You're such a joke to me, yeah**_

_**Thank you"**_

"_**For every last bruise you gave me**_

_**For every time I sat in tears **_

_**For the million ways you hurt me**_

_**I just wanna tell you this**_

_**You broke my world, made me strong**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Messed up my dreams, made me strong**_

_**Thank you"**_

"_**You coulda had it all babe**_

_**It coulda been so right (so right)**_

_**I woulda given you everything (everything)**_

_**Morning through night"**_

After I told Ange and Alicia, they of course asked me how long this has been going on. After more than an hour's worth of persuasion, they were able to convince me to tell the boys. The twins and Oliver were more furious than I have ever seen, even when we were in Hogwarts with Flint. At first they were pissed off at me for not telling them after this has been going on for about 6 months, but then Ange and Alicia told them off saying like 'how can she do that when she's being beat up every night?!'. Thankfully, after 2 hours of cooling down, I was able to explain to them what's been happening and they insisted on making me take out the concealment charm. One look on my face, the girls were gasping and the guys even more infuriated than before. After that, I was taken by the girls to one of their rooms so they can see the other bruises and cuts on my body while the guys were outside yelling out curses (a/n: as in bad words not curses…curses) between their planning on how to get revenge on Roger in more ways than one.

_**Yeah, you taught me some lessons (lessons)**_

_**Those are my blessings (blessings)**_

_**That wont happen again (again) **_

_**Thank you"**_

There really is something that I have learned from Roger other than how to cry or how to lie to your friends or made feel like dirt. I learned that in life you just have to know when to take a stand and not let anyone step on you and make you feel inferior. I learned that even through thick and thin your friends will always be there to help, support you, and beat the crap out of Roger and land him in St. Mungo's for more than a month.

"_**For every last bruise you gave me**_

_**For every time I sat in tears **_

_**For the million ways you hurt me**_

_**I just wanna tell you this**_

_**You broke my world, made me strong**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Messed up my dreams, made me strong**_

_**Thank you…"**_

As the song finishes, the door of the beach house opens and Ange and Alicia stand in the doorway with around 5 bags each.

"You'll never believe at what they sell here! And they're so cheap too!" Alicia says looking absolutely blissful as she starts to open her bags on the floor across me.

"Sorry, we took long Katie, we were about to go back when Alicia suggested that we take another way back. _Surprisingly_" Ange starts, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "that road just happens to be lined with stalls. I think someone did their shopping research"

taking a seat beside me, she shoots a still happy Alicia a glare who just returns a sheepish smile. Sighing, she turns back to me with her exhausted face turning into a frown. "Why've you been crying Katie?"

Bringing my hands near my eyes, I feel the wetness that was once their. I guess I must've been too lost in thought to notice that I was crying.

"Oh, just remembered something."


End file.
